A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to audio systems and comprises a means of externally integrating separate components, preferably including one or more components having automatic shut-off capability.
B. Prior Art
Audio systems produce sound audible to the listener. In home-entertainment audio systems (colloquially referred to as "high-fi" or "stereo" systems), a number of distinct elements are commonly provided in order to accommodate different sound sources, as well as to optimize the performance of each of the elements. Thus, such systems currently typically include at least a record player and a tape deck, as well as an amplifier.
In "integrated" audio systems, these elements are incorporated in a common housing and have essentially fixed interconnections. In "discrete" or "component" systems, in contrast, the record player, tape deck, and amplifier typically constitute separate components, each having its own power supply, and each usually operable independently of the other. However, they are externally connectable by the user in certain configurations. For example, both the record player and the tape deck are connectable to the amplifier, and the latter, in turn, is connectable to one or more speakers.
Integrated audio systems frequently include an automatic shut-off feature whereby all components are turned off once one of the components, e.g., a record player or tape deck, reaches the end of its program material. This is a desirable feature, particularly for those to forget to turn off the system after the program material is completed, or who fall asleep before doing so. Nonetheless, this feature is not commonly available in component audio systems. At most, all that is commonly provided in such systems is a switched power outlet in one of the components, i.e., the amplifier, which can be used manually to turn off all components at the same time, but which is not responsive to the automatic cut-off of any component.
External control units for separate components heretofore have been provided, but such units typically require user action at the control unit itself. This restricts location of the control unit to a place that is easily accessible to the user.